Verdades
by Piwi-nee-chan
Summary: Momento de ocio máximo. Al estilo de la cruda realidad... la idea original de dónde sacaron las ideas para la serie. Es lo que hay. ¡¡Rewiews! Por último, para tomatazos.


Verdades

Verdades.

Érase una vez que se era un chico algo chillón. En realidad era MUY chillón. Tenía una gran mata de pelo rubio, unos ojos muy curiosos de un bello color celeste y unas marquitas en sus mejillas como bigotes. Su nombre era Juan de Dios Alberto Manolo de la Sagrada Virgen del Carmen Pérez Cotapos, pero prefería que le llamaran por su pseudónimo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Tenía un grave problema de gastroenteritis crónica, pero él decía para disimular que tenía un zorro demonio de 9 colar en su interior.

Tenía un equipo de trabajo con el que le encantaba jugar a ser ninjas. Estaba allí su mejor amigo, un chico de ojos grises que nunca sonreía (o no al menos delante de la gente), de cabello oscuro como sus intenciones con su "amigo" y una piel muy, muy blanca. Su nombre jamás lo habían podido saber, pues él escondía de todos su cédula de identidad. Para toda la gente, él se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía un hermano mayor que se había ido de la casa cuando fue acusado de matar a toda su familia.

Pese a que el pobre chico, que por cierto se llamaba Itachi, tenía 16, era igual a su hermano pequeño, era soltero y le gustaban ls morens que le recordaran a…bueno, eso; el pobre chico alegó en su defensa en el tribunal juvenil que él no era el culpable de que su tío le hubiese vendido a más bajo precio y vencidos los materiales para hacer la célebre completada de los Uchiha que esa ocasión él debió organizar. Argüía que él no comió completos por ir a buscar a su hermanito al colegio, pero al verlo tan entretenido jugando al papá y la mamá con su pequeño amigo Naruto decidió ir a buscar él también alguien con quién ir a jugar. Decía que él había llegado momentos antes que el chiquito, y que decidió gastarle una broma lanzándole chuchillos a guisa de malabarista raro de circo. Que él era inocente, que sólo quería estudiar psicología y poner su centro médico a disposición de la comunidad lo antes posible.

Durante el receso de ese juicio despistó a los gendarmes, agarró a su pequeño hermano, le dijo que cuando creciera lo buscara para que le contara lo más importante de su vida y que tuviera precaución con los desconocidos, en especial si parecían serpientes y regalaban lollys con unos anillos de goma que se abrían y se agrandaban. Luego tomó una TransKonoha y se fue a vagar por ahí.

El punto es que ese niño, Sasuke, era el mejor amigo de Juan de Dios Alberto Manolo de la Sagrada Virgen del Carmen…digo… Naruto.

Había también otra chica en ese grupo. Era Yassuri Yamilé Yenderih Yesseniha Mirto Mirto, más conocida como Sakura Haruno. Tenía el pelo de un color rosa fuerte, ojos aguamarina y una voz que, pretendiendo ser melosa, era muy chillona. Carecía de curvas, pero atosigaba hasta la desesperación al chico de nívea piel.

Naruto se sentía levemente atraído hacia ella, pero sentía que su mejor amigo lo cuidaba mucho, pues cada vez que ella se le acercaba para recabar información sobre el chico de sus suspiros, éste le arrebataba al rubio para –según él- darle más información.

Tenían por maestro carcelero a un tipo relativamente joven, aunque envejecido por los esfuerzos y dificultades como lo dejaba en claro su cabello gris. Cubría siempre su ojo izquierdo con una especie de cintillo, y mantenía su boca escondida bajo una mascarilla negra. Solía llegar tarde, dando razones muy incoherentes que nadie oía. Siempre se le veía leyendo un libro medio pervertido, y cuando por esos misterios de la vida se dormía, los chicos podían oír claramente que murmuraba en sueños algo relativo a la inocencia perdida de un tal Iruka, al que pronto reconocieron como su maestro de primaria, un joven con una cicatriz en su rostro sobre su nariz, que siempre regalaba sonrisas prefectas y que era un excelente profesor de ciencias.

A veces se encontraba con otros equipos de juegos parecidos a ellos.

Había uno donde un flojo genio que no gustaba de hacer nada era el líder nato. Su nombre era Alberto Manuel José Luis Vallejos Quezada, pero de perezoso pedían que le llamaran Shikamaru Nara. Tenía el pelo café amarado sempiternamente en una coleta, unos ojos penetrantes pero que él prefería usar mirando las nubes y un CI de más de 200. Tenía por compañero y mejor amigo a un chico de huesos grandes llamado Jorge Fernando Villegas Castro, pero conocido comúnmente por Chôji Akimichi, quien gustaba de comer patatas fritas en todo momento y de almorzar, desayunar y cenar barbacoas coreanas. Había una chica en el equipo, llamada María Ignacia Brauer Montblanc, hija de los dueños del monopolio de las flores en toda la región. Pese a ello, y a su apariencia completamente de alcurnia (léase cabello rubio, ojos celestes, piel nívea y delgadez natural), prefería vivir su vida como una chica normal bajo un nombre común; por ello solía conocérsela como Ino Yamanaka. Ella también babeaba por Sasuke Uchiha, pero no era tan desesperante como su mejor amiga, Sakura.

Los manejaba un fumador empedernido, el maestro Asuma Sarutobi, quien tenía una apariencia de rudo que no podía sacarse de encima. Él estaba enamorado de Kurenai Yuhi, una joven muy guapa de ojos rojos, cabello un poco alborotado y blanca piel, quien también estaba a cargo de un equipo de juego.

Éste se componía de un chico muy rayado por los perros, cuya familia había sido veterinaria desde comienzos de siglo; su nombre era Joaquín Andrés Molina Navarrete, pero por ser adicto a los videojuegos solía autonombrarse como Kiba Inuzuka. Tenía un perro del que no solía separarse, llamado Akamaru. Era blanquito y de tierno ladrar, pero era también un experto lanza de comida. Su compañero de juegos era un chico medio raro, que fascinado con la película del Hombre Araña, comenzó a creer que todos los bichos podían traer superpoderes, coleccionándolos por puro ociosear. Un día cayó por error en un nido de bichitos parecidos a pulgas, baratas o algo así, y fue tanto el odio que ellas sintieron al ver su hogar destruido, que lo persiguieron para siempre. Al final, el muchacho decidió amaestrarlas y comenzó así su empresa de parasitología, la que estaba en asociación con las empresas desparasitadoras. Negocio redondo, decía encogiéndose de hombros cuando se le preguntaba. Se llamaba Eduardo Edmundo Santelices Bolsón, pero después de su accidente, comenzó a ser conocido como Shino Aburame. Siempre se cubría al menos la mitad de su rostro con un gran chaquetón; usaba unos lentes negros y redondos que ocultaban sus ojos y tenía un gran afro en el cabello

Tenían por compañerita también a una chica muy tímida, pero muy ducha en hacer de enfermera de todos. Tenía el pelo azulino, cortito; unos ojos malva muy extraños-herencia familiar- y la piel muy blanca. Solía cubrirse con un abrigo todos los días del año, para ocultar un cuerpo muy curvilíneo. Tenía por tic jugar con la punta de sus dedos cuando alguien que no fuera su equipo le hablaba, y casi siempre se desmayaba cuando Naruto lo hacía. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga, y soñaba en convertirse de grande en una excelente enfermera. O de poder hablar en público sin tartamudear.

La chica tenía un primo que también jugaba en un equipo de ninjas, cuyo nombre era Norberto Esteban Jonás Ismael Hyuuga, pero para acortar le llamaban Neji. Tenía los mismos ojos de su prima, pero más duros. Su cabello era largo, marrón, y usaba un cintillo en la frente por acomplejarse de ella. Tenía por compañeros a una chica muy hábil en el arte de lanzar cosas con la característica de dar siempre en los lugares más dolorosos, cuyo nombre era Lorena Antonia Marchant Donoso, pero que por su costumbre de anotar siempre en los juegos de puntería en los aros de 10, era apodada Tenten. Tenía también por compañero a un chico de cabello, cejas y ojos negros, muy fuerte y que entrenaba para ser el mejor en las artes marciales luego de haber visto toda las películas de Bruce Lee. Debía usar una malla verde como penitencia por una apuesta muy idiota de la que nadie deseaba hablar, al igual que un corte pelela de cabello. Aún así, se caracterizaba por un optimismo inquebrantable, una sonrisa de dentífrico y su amistad con cierto rubio chillón. Su nombre era Daniel Peña Jara, pero por su afición musical y su vicio eterno, era conocido cono Lee Rock.

El profesor a cargo era un gilipollas de cabello corte tazón, igual al chico de las malla. Usaba él una igual y le gustaba entrenar hasta que el cuerpo no le diera para más. Se juraba el eterno enemigo de Kakashi, y en cuantas ocasiones se lo encontraba lo retaba a un duelo. Hasta el momento, iba perdiendo. Su nombre era Maito Gai.

Había en este mundo medio raro también un dirigente. En este caso, era una cincuentona operada con múltiples liftings para disimular su edad pero pechugona por naturaleza. Era alcohólica declarada y pésima jugando cartas. Era tan bruta que en vez de llamarla Tsunami le deformaron el nombre a Tsunade. Era la Jefa de todo este juego a nivel local, y tenía que ponerse de acuerdo muchas veces con los dirigentes de las otras aldeas para hacer torneos y competencias, donde compraba las victorias de sus equipos si era necesario con ciertos shows nocturnos.

El punto de todo esto es que la organización completa fue encontrada por los cazanoticias de un periódico escolar, y posterirmente divulgada por internet. Esa información de un ocioso sin mayor vida que sapear la de los demás llegó a manos de un caricaturista quebrado que debía entregar algún proyecto en algún lugar, para poder tener dinero con que pagar la renta y comer; o en su defecto, sólo comer. Con ella en las manos, dibujó los personajes, sin siquiera cambiarle los apodos (total, pensó, nunca llegaría a sus oídos) y lo presentó como su gran idea para rellenar el horario de las 5 de la tarde los días sábado.

Y -¡voilà!-, se lo aprobaron, le dieron recursos, le dejaron a cargo de más gente que también dependían de este proyecto para comer y emborracharse y sacó adelante la serie que alarga y alarga cada vez que se le antoja, y que tiene por principales seguidores a los mismos seres de los que se basó, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sepa a ciencia cierta.

Qué cruel la vida, ¿no?


End file.
